Mystery of the Free Necklace
by nightclub-dancer
Summary: COMPLETE Daisuke walks into a store and gets a free necklace. What does the necklace mean? why is there only half? And what does Satoshi have in store for our little Dai? I've got a bad feeling about this one... YAOI SatoshiXDaisuke
1. I'll Be Waiting For You

Disclaimer: …I have no idea what it is. I see it all the time in the fan fics. In someone's review, can you explain it to me, please? Much thanks!

**Loveablepsyco: **hi. Welcome to my fic. This is going to be my first one that is not a one shot. For those of you that don't know, I'll explain what a one shot is. **What you see is what you get.** I can't be any more plain than that. Enjoy!

Daisuke Niwa casually walked into a random store. But he didn't expect this.

"WEEEE-OOOO-WEEEE-OOOO!"

The siren was wailing all around the store and the other customers froze to see what was happening. Daisuke was frozen as well. Looking around wildly, these seemingly crazy people with matching uniforms surrounded him. They were clapping and cheering as balloons were floating down from out of nowhere with confetti and streamers.

"Congratulations, sir! You are our 5,001 customer. You get to pick one of the three mystery prizes!"

The man led him over to a table where three small boxes sat. Waiting. He motioned for Daisuke to choose one so Daisuke chose to take the one on the far left. He took off the ribbon and removed the lid, cautiously. Inside was a necklace. A very, odd-looking necklace. Odd because it was only half there.

"Umm sir. I think this necklace is broken. There's only half."

"Hmm? No it's fine. Someone else has the other half."

"Why?"

The man was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Because, whoever has the other half is supposed to do anything for you. Just once. You take turns. Anything after that is no guarantee."

"How come?"

The man was gritting his teeth.

"Because there are millions of these things going around, and it's very rare to find the other half."

The man turned and walked towards the back of the store. Daisuke decided to follow suite, but vice-versa. Upon exiting, he placed the little necklace around his neck. _I wonder who could possibly have the other half?_

Daisuke arose the next morning at 8:00 AM so he wouldn't be late for his first class, which started at 9:00 AM. After placing his belongings in his locker, but keeping out what he needed, he decided to take a stroll around the school and say hi to his friends since he had about 10 minutes before class. As he was walking around the corner, he collided with something that was never there before.

An "Ouch!" sounded in unison. Daisuke looked up. Strait into a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"Oh! Good morning Satoshi. How are you?"

"Fine thanks. Niwa?" Satoshi stood, holding out a hand for Daisuke. Daisuke took the help.

"Oh…I'm good." A thought struck Daisuke. "Satoshi, can I see your watch?"

Satoshi was surprised. "Sure." He held out his hand. Daisuke looked at it and stared."

"Oh crap!" he yelled loudly, scaring the shit out of Satoshi and making him jump. "I'm gonna be late for class." Daisuke sprinted to class. Or at least, tried to. Something was holding him back. The necklaces had intertwined and where locked into each other. Daisuke looked into Satoshi's eyes, that where a little clouded with thought. Daisuke thought he saw a flash go through his eyes. Satoshi definitely had a plan that he was not going to share.

"Niwa, got any plans for Saturday night?"

"No, I don't think so. Your place around five?"

Satoshi gave an approving nod. They un-tangled their necklaces. Daisuke headed off, waving back at Satoshi, "See ya Saturday!"

**Conversation Between Dark and Daisuke:**

_I smell trouble._

Come on, Dark. Its just Satoshi. And I don't think he's going to ask me if he can have you.

_I don't think that it's me he's gonna be after on Saturday. _

Who else would it be?

_I'll let you figure out this one. You wont be hearing from me on Saturday or Sunday._

Why?

_So I wont interfere with you and Satoshi. You think Satoshi will do the same with Krad?_

I assume so.

_Never assume, Daisuke. It makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me". (A/N: my 8th grade social studies teacher told me that:)_

**Normal**

_I hate to say it but Dark might me right. I wonder what Satoshi has in store for me?_

The week came and went without any more confrontations. Daisuke was standing right out front Satoshi's apartment door at 4:58 PM. He rang the bell and the door opened so Daisuke entered. Taking care to remove his shoes, he set them to accompany the only other pair there.

"Right on time Niwa."

The voice was so sudden and close, Daisuke jumped a little and turned around. And stared. Satoshi was sitting on the couch, the blinds behind him were half closed and tilted up. He was wearing a pair of black, sleek, tight pants that showed his well-firmed legs. Not to mention that they were low cut. **Very** low cut. He sported a plain black, button up shirt. Why bother with the buttons? There were only six, the top four were undone, exposing his lightly tanned and toned chest. His blue hair had recently been cut, looking fresh and clean. He was not wearing his glasses, instead he was wearing contacts. The scent of mild cologne was floating through the apartment. It was a very pleasant scent.

_Wow. Satoshi looks…well…**hot**. Wait, what am I saying!_

A faint blush streaked across his face.

"Like what you see?"

Daisuke's blush deepened.

"W-w-well,…u-umm,..that is I …"

Satoshi smiled to himself. Daisuke decided to change the topic.

"S-so, Satoshi. What do you have planned for us tonight?"

­

Sorry guys, cliffie. If you want to find out what will happen, although I guess it's a dead giveaway since it's a yaoi but you may be surprised! I will update as soon as I get at least 10 reviews so R & R! I'm guessing that means read and review. Someone let me know, kay? If you like yaoi, then check out my other story, **Surprise**, which I am planning on re-naming, misled. It is a Ban & Ginji, from Get Backers, one shot. I also did another story with another author, **eclipse-moon** called **Sunburned**. It is an Inuyasha and Miroku one shot. Till next chappie

loveablepsyco


	2. Dinner Preparations

Ok guys. I've heard that there's this new rule going around that we are not allowed to answer our reviewers on our stories. So if that's true, then I guess I wont be allowed to update then 'cause that all my reviewers are asking for. But, I've started another chapter for all of you that liked my story. And its too late to back out now.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

"Well, I figured that a nice, home cooked dinner, for the two of us for starters."

"Alright. What should I cook?"

"You cook? Incase you've forgotten Niwa, this is my house."

"Incase you've forgotten, when's the last time you _actually_ cooked for yourself?"

No answer.

"That's what I thought."

Daisuke lumbered into the small kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. He paused in the center, thinking. He went over to the fridge for a quick peek then went into the pantry. Satisfied, he went in search for the pots and pans. Satoshi, not wanting to be left out, went to help.

"What can I do?"

"Hmm…first you can set the table, and get out the drinks. I'll have whatever you're having."

Satoshi went and set the placemats, plates, silverware and wine glasses. They were going to have specialty drinks. Raspberry-watermelon lemonade spiked with some vodka. (Its really good, I had it at Red Robins without the vodka) A tiny candle stood to the left of each of their plates. Re-entering his kitchen, which Daisuke seemed to have made himself at home in, in preparing the beef stew, he asked, "Anything else?"

"Yah," said Daisuke, concentrating on making sure everything was going well. "I need you to wash off the carrots and cut them into slices. Round ones. And then the potatoes need peeling and cut in chunks. I'll work on the sauce."

While Daisuke was still working on the broth, Satoshi had finished with the carrots and was working on the potatoes when he cut himself.

"Uhh!"

"Satoshi, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a small cut."

"Sure." Daisuke gave him a "whatever" look.

He walked up to Satoshi, grabbed him by the waist, and hoisted him onto the counter by the sink.

"Why'd you do that?" Satoshi asked, in a confused tone.

"Let me see it."

Daisuke had a stern look in his eyes.

"S-see what?" _What does he want too see…?_

"Where you cut yourself, where else?"

Satoshi decided not to answer. Daisuke ignored it and examined the cut. Feeling everything with his hands. _Wow. Daisuke's hands are so gentle_…Satoshi was so lost in his dirty thoughts about those soft hands and where else they would feel good, he only snapped out of it when he felt something on his face. Daisuke was pressing a cold washcloth on him. He was also saying something.

"……hope you're not coming down with something. Where are your Band-Aids?"

"I don't have any."

"What! How can you not have any band-aids?"

"I've never needed them."

"Oh well, we'll improvise. Got any rags?"

"Under the bathroom sink."

As Daisuke left, Satoshi was lost in his thoughts once more. _He is so kind to me. Not many people are. And his arms felt so good around my waist…_a warm rush went through his body, as something south started growing. _No, not now. Think of something else. Krad. I hate Krad. I hate Krad a lot._ His thoughts were jerked away when a sharp pain went up his spine. He looked down to see Daisuke finish tying the tiny strip of a rag around his finger too stop the bleeding. He gave it a small kiss. Startled by the tiny gasp, he looked up into those blue eyes, and saw something of a deep longing and appreciation.

"Well, whenever I was hurt, mom gave me a kiss where it hurt so I would feel better."

Satoshi was silent for a moment, and then replied, "Thank you" with a soft smile. _My only aching is in my heart, and one kiss will not suffice enough to heal it._

"Oh crap! I forgot about the stew!"

Daisuke ran back over to the stew that starting to bubble over the brim of the pot. As he was hustling to prevent it to do so, Satoshi sat, laughing inwardly, at his Daisuke. Wait a minute. His Daisuke? _Since when is Daisuke mine?_

I think that this chapter may have been a little short, but I won't be able to tell till I get it posted. Thank you to all my reviewers. I will need at least 20 reviews total if you wish for me to make another chapter. If you already reviewed, please do so again for the second chapter and let me know how I'm doing. Till then everyone!

-loveablepsyco


	3. The Parents

I apologize in advance because this is going to be a very short chapter. Just for the future, chapter 4 will be the longest and 5 will also be short. I apologize again. And although I don't approve of songs in a fiction, I decided to add one. It seemed to fit. As i promised though, i will update as soon as i got 20 reviews just not as quickly as this. Over 20 in the same day i updated. It makes me so proud that people actually liked my story!

Disclaimer…same as before…

Since tonight when I… 

"……first time."

Startled, Satoshi gave him a blank stare.

"First time for what?"

"I said, 'That's the first time I got to see you smile a true smile.' You really should do it more often. It's very becoming too you."

Satoshi blushed and Daisuke just smiled.

"Hnn…right."

"You seem a little disappointed."

"Very observant, Niwa."

"I try to be sometimes. What did you think I said?"

_Believe me, you don't want to know._

"Niwa, what would you do if I…if I…"

Satoshi got off the counter and walked slowly towards Daisuke, backing him up against the wall.

"If you what?"

They were talking softy, staring into the eyes of the other, searching.

Satoshi was 1 inch away from Daisuke's lips. He brought up his hand, and started to caress Daisuke's lower jawbone. Satoshi continued staring into Daisuke's eyes, as if searching his soul, for an answer yet unfound.

"Sa…to…shi," Daisuke whispered.

"Hnn?" He was still searching.

"The soups getting cold."

This seemed to have brought him back to the reality of the kitchen.

"Right."

Satoshi turned his back on Daisuke and turned the stove back on to the lowest setting to heat it up again. It had indeed gone as little chill. _What was that all about?_ Daisuke decided to dismiss it for now. They took their seats at opposite ends of the table. Satoshi took the first bite.

"Niwa, this is really good."

"You think so? I don't think I got the sauce quite right. It tastes a little flat. If you add some salt it might taste better."

Taking his own advice, Daisuke added some salt to his own bowl.

"I think it tastes just fine. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Daisuke froze with his spoon halfway up too his mouth. He set it back down.

"……my mom," Daisuke said sadly.

Satoshi realized what he had said to upset him.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"No. Don't be. She **was** great at cooking. I always helped **her** out when I could. If I went out to steal something, Towa **would** fill in for me, and a hot meal **would be** ready for me when I got home.

_I wish I had someone to do that for me. But I never did._

"Satoshi, what about your parents?"

Ok. There's the small chapter I apologized for. I will get the next chapter up, the frickn' long one, as soon as I get 25 reviews, even if they are from repeated reviewers.

-loveablepsyco


	4. Satoshi's Cofessions

I'm lazy and don't feel like doing a big intro. So here is the 4th chapter. The longest one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:sigh: I don't own D N Angel or "What's so funny about peace, love and understanding" originally performed by john lennon in 1971 an performed as a hit single in "A perfect circle"'s hit alblum, eMOTIVe in 2001.

He was a little hesitant about answering. A stereo clicked on somewhere, and it started to play, softly, like a whisper.

"My so-called father is a CEO. A rich one. He doesn't like it when people get in his way, or stand up to him."

As I walk on… 

_Through this wicked world…_

_Searching for light in the darkness, of insanity…_

"When I was 5, he started my training to become a member of the Hikari family."

I ask myself… 

_Is all hope lost…_

_Is there only hate and hatred, and misery…_

"At 10 I was told about Krad."

And each time I feel like this inside… 

_There's one thing I wanna know…_

"I was 13 when my 'father' kicked me out of the house, and bought me this apartment."

As I walk on… 

_Through troubled times…_

_My spirit gets so downhearted, sometimes…_

"I never knew my mother. No picture, no name."

So where are the strong… 

_And who are the trusted…_

_And where is the harmony, sweet harmony…_

"I've been ignored all my life. Nothing more than orders from my father. The rest of the family despises me because I am the host of Krad. But your family is different. They love the fact that you are the host of Dark. You've never suffered from being alone and in solitude. But that all changed for me, when I met you. That first day of school, when you smiled at me, and said 'Hi! What's your name? I'm Niwa Daisuke'. That changed my life. You became my friend, one and only. You saved me from myself. I want to thank you for that. My way."

So where are the strong… 

_And who are the trusted…_

_And where is the harmony, sweet harmony…_

'_Cause each time I feel it slippin away…_

_just makes me wanna cry…_

Satoshi pushed his food away and scooted his chair back.

"Please, follow me."

Satoshi pulled back Daisuke's chair, and escorted him through the doorway on the right, which turned out to be the bedroom. Satoshi closed and locked the door behind them. Daisuke heard the click and was trying to turn around, but Satoshi was pressed up against his back, one arm snaking its way around his chest, the other around his waist. Satoshi buried his face in the nape of Daisuke's neck, softly kissing it. Daisuke hunched over, reflexively, against the unusual attention. He felt something bulge against his back, making all the blood run to his face.

"Sato-"

Daisuke was cut off as an arm crawled under his shirt, tracing the outline of his muscled chest. The first rubbed where it lay, then slid down to the hips, then the thigh, then to the center. Up, down, in and out. Pleased that it kept growing, Satoshi pressed even closer to Daisuke, who let out an unexpected moan. Satoshi moved forward towards the bed. At the foot of the large bed, he turned him around, engulfing their lips into a first kiss.

They stood there for a while. Satoshi was the one too break the stillness. Lips still locked, Satoshi unbuttoned his shirt first, threw it on the floor, then took off Daisuke's. They stood half naked. Daisuke felt compelled to do as Satoshi desired. With Satoshi's hands on his shoulders, Daisuke leaned in, deepening the kiss, and placed his hands upon Satoshi's chest.

They broke the kiss long enough to remove their remaining clothing. The sheets and covers were already pulled back. They slid in silently. Satoshi was above Daisuke, propped up on his forearms. Lips against flesh, flesh against flesh, there bodies entangling with the sheets. Heated passion was filling up the room. The tiny window was fogging up, since Satoshi decided to turn off the AC.

Daisuke was stroking Satoshi's back. Since he was distracted, by exploring his mouth as well, Satoshi seized his chance and inserted a finger into him. Daisuke, upon the sudden intrusion, dug his nails into Satoshi's back, but refused to break the kiss. Satoshi moved the finger in and out, so he would get comfortable with it, then slid in a second finger, in and out. Daisuke was ready for that, and seemed to be enjoying it.

Satoshi found a place right above Daisuke's collarbone that tickled. He started to massage it with his gentle kisses. Inserting his third and fourth fingers, he bit down so as to distract Daisuke from the sudden pain in his butt. Pausing for a moment, he continued with in and out. He removed all four, with a disapproving from Daisuke. He spread his legs wide. Trailing kisses, he came to Daisuke's now very erect member.

He licked the length of the shaft, and when he got to the top, planted a small kiss on it. Then he took the whole thing into his mouth. Daisuke's whole body gave a small shake as shivers went up his spine. Satoshi released it, and shoved his own into Daisuke. He registered only three things: pain, relief, and then pleasure. Daisuke let out a moan with each thrust. The faster the thrust, the louder the moan.

Satoshi, seeing Daisuke's left out member, grabbed it and pumped it with each of his own thrusts. It was no surprise when a sticky white liquid shot out all over them. Satoshi couldn't hold back his excitement any more.

"I'm gonna…cum…"

Sure enough, Satoshi exploded inside Daisuke. He removed himself, and lay down next to the sleeping form of Daisuke. They slept soundly that night, wrapped in each others arms.

When Satoshi awoke the next morning, late, Daisuke had gone, leaving a pillow in his place. But not before he had cleaned the dishes from dinner, but also from breakfast. A nice big breakfast sat in place of where dinner had been, with a note:

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I went home and took the liberty of fixing you a breakfast. Leftovers from dinner are in the fridge. See ya tomorrow at school._

_-Daisuke Niwa_

Satoshi smiled and read the note over and over again while he ate his specially prepared breakfast.

Well, there you have it! I hope that it was worth it for all of you that were waiting. I will add the next chapter when I get 35 reviews. Thank you to all the reviewers out there that kept me going. See ya!

-loveablepsyco


	5. School Daze

Hello for the last chapter. Please don't get mad. A)for this being the last chapter B) for being the shortest chapter. I let you know in advance…so no flames. Tears are ok though…

Disclaimer: why even bother…

Daisuke sat atop his desk in the only class he had with Satoshi. When he entered the door, Daisuke got up to walk over to him, but forgot that this was also the only class he had with Riku.

"Hey Daisuke, do you wanna do something tonight?"

"Umm…"

Daisuke looked over her shoulder at Satoshi, who was listening in, but refusing to turn his head to look at him.

"Sorry Riku, I have other plans."

Daisuke shoved her out of the way, then turned his head back and said, "I just don't have feelings for you anymore."

He walked away from a river that was flowing from her eyes. He stood right in front Satoshi, who seemed…confused? He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "the other plans for tonight…"

That sexy little voice made Satoshi bulge and throb.

"…your place."

Satoshi gave an approving nod, with his own sexy smile. Daisuke went back too his seat, and said, just loud enough for Satoshi to hear him, "My turn."

**Alternate ending:**

"Sorry Riku, I just don't have any feelings for you anymore."

"T-then, who…d-do you have…f-feelings for?" she said in-between sobs.

Daisuke gave her a board look, than walked over and stood in front of Satoshi. Satoshi sat stock still. Daisuke leaned over so there eyes met. Then he closed the gap between them with a kiss. Right there in front of the whole class that had frozen. Even Riku's tears had ceased flowing. Time seemed to stop around the two boys in the center of the classroom, still locking lips, with there eyes closed. When Daisuke broke it, he said, "Is it obvious now?"

He was still staring into Satoshi's eyes. A couple of the girls and a few guys, fainted.

"It so is," replied Satoshi. He gave Daisuke a smaller kiss on the lips. Daisuke smiled and went back to his seat just in time because the teacher had walked through the door, then stopped.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he exclaimed. You can see why. Half the class was lying like corpses on the floor, and the other half were standing, still frozen.

"All of you, in your seats now or it's detention."

Daisuke spoke up. "Teacher, the ones on the floor have fainted."

"Oh, really."

As the class that had stayed standing took there seats, Daisuke and Satoshi had a good laugh as they watched the teacher try and recover the fainted students.

I hope that you liked the alternate ending. I couldn't decide on which one I wanted, so I gave you both. And so the story ends. Again, sorry it was so short, but I was running out of ideas, and I didn't feel like writing another sex scene, so you can imagine it in your mind. Plus I need to get to work on my brand new story, "Motive and Opportunity"

For Inuyasha. It deals with inu being a detective solving a murder case. Should be fun!

Thank you for reading my first fic, (Non oneshot) and sticking it through to the end! I salute you!

A final farewell,

-loveablepsyco


	6. ATTENTION! NEW PEN NAME!

A NOTE TOO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS! PLEASE READ! THIS IS A NOTICE OF A DIFFERENT PEN NAME! I NOW HAVE A DIFFERENT PEN NAME! IT IS: nightclub-dancer


End file.
